1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery has been used for small electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and a large capacity battery has been used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle. A high power rechargeable battery using high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte has also been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.